


It Was Murder, I Tell You!

by ThatNeoNeonGrass



Series: NCT ffs that are not good [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Corpse Desecration, Dead People, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Psychic Abilities, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeoNeonGrass/pseuds/ThatNeoNeonGrass
Summary: Moon Taeil was presumed to have committed suicide. However, that doesn't add up because he doesn't remember much of that night. Making him beleive it might have been murder. So his ghost remains.He finds Lee Donghyuck , a sixteen year old that can see dead people. He asks him for help in solving his supposed suicide.Who was the murderer? Will the police help? Or will they solve it on their own?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Refrenced Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT ffs that are not good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552378
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aefrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aefrn/gifts).



> Okay first commission not fully completed but it's like over a month so I feel bad. I hope you like this so far.

* * *

"What am I supposed to say!? That I see a dead guy! Who was reported of having committed suicide but was actually murdered by someone!?" The teenager shouted.

_"First off, be quiet you're in public. And second off, well not exactly that."_

The teen looked around and saw some people looking at him and made a face at them. He sighed before answering. "Look. I like just got out of a mental hospital. I'm not even crazy. I just see dead people. But my rather logical father thinks I'm mentally ill. Oh, and my religious mother believes I need God."

The dead guy only looked at the younger with sympathy. The teen started walking again, the dead guy followed. After a few steps, the teen stopped and turned to face him.

"You know what? Fuck it! I'm going to help you. I have nothing better to do," he said.

The other man's face lit up.

-_-

And that's how they got here. In front of the police station. The teen turned to look to the dead man. They nodded to each other and started walking.

They entered the station. There were some people in the holding cell shouting. While some of the officers were telling them to shut up and others ignoring them.

"I didn't ask. But is there a specific officer we're looking for?" The teenager asked in a whisper.

_"I believe it was officers Jung and Lee that came onto the scene."_

"Alright, here goes," the other said and walked forward.

He walked to the reception desk. There was a lady in a uniform. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello. Do you need help?" She asked politely with a smile.

"Um... Yes. I'm looking for officer Jung," he responded with a nervous smile.

"Oh. He's on his much break right now but he should be getting back soon. Would you like to wait or do you want to leave a message?" The receptionist replied.

"I can wait," the teen responded.

"Alright. You could take a seat in front of his desk. It's the second one to the far left, near the wall," the receptionist replied while giving directions.

He nodded and thanked her. He made his way to the seat he was directed to. Once he got there he sat down.

"That was easier than I thought," he whispered turning his head a bit to the right.

_"That was only the first part. Don't forget you still need to talk to the officer."_

"That's true," the younger whispered back. "How long have you been dead? Also, where were you found? I'm going to need to know so I can bring it up."

_"I died about a month ago. My body was found in room 14 in the Neo Culture Inn."_

Before their conversation could go further they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, there," a voice broke through the conversation.

The teen looked up a bit startled. There was a young man dressed casually with his police ID hanging from his neck. He had a broad muscular build. His hair was brown. He had soft facial features. The man-made his way to his seat as he smiled at the younger.

"Hello. Are you officer Jung?" The younger asked.

"The one and only," responds the man with a grin. "Who may you be?"

"My name is Lee Donghyuck," he introduces himself.

"Well Donghyuck, what brought you here today?" The officer asked.

"I'm here about a suicide victim," Donghyuck said with a serious tone.

This statement catches the officer off guard. He looks at the younger with surprise but composes himself.

"Oh," he clears his throat. "Why is a kid asking about such a thing?"

"He was found about a month ago. Room 14 in the Neo Culture Inn," the younger continued ignoring the question.

"Oh, that young man," the officer responded with a sad smile.

"Don't come off too strong. You need his help."

"Um... something wasn't right about that," nervousness caught up to the teen.

"I think that is too strong."

"I understand," officer Jung responded.

"I'm not sad about his death!" Defended the younger, a bit too quickly.

_"Donghyuck!"_

The officer quirked an eyebrow. However, before he could say anything another officer approached them. This officer had a lean build. His hair was jet black. He had sharp facial features, yet his eyes were soft.

_"That's officer Lee."_

"Is there a problem here?" The new officer asked.

"Is a complaint considered a problem?" Donghyuck asked boldly.

"It would depend on the complaint," the lean man answered.

"Then please listen to me," Donghyck pleaded. "A month ago in room fourteen of the Neo Culture Inn, a dead body was found. The body was of Moon Taeil. His cause of death was suicide. However, that doesn't add up."

The officers looked at him. Their eyes held a mix of sympathy and skepticism. Almost as if they already heard this before.

"Are you going to say he wasn't suicidal?" The lean officer asked in a soft tone. "I'll tell you what we tell Mr. Suh, sometimes people don't realize someone is suicidal until it's too late."

_"Mr. Suh? Johnny's been here?"_

"Who is Johnny?" Donghyuck asks ghost Taeil.

_"My... ex."_

Donghyuck turns to look at Taeil, who was sitting next to him. Donghyuck gave him a 'why didn't you mention this?' look.

"You mean Mr. Suh? He was Mr. Moon's partner," officer Jung replied.

"I see," the teen replied turning to look a the officers. "I need to go now."

"Alright?" Officer Lee asked more than affirmed.

Donghyuck stood up and bowed at the officers then he left.

"What a strange kid," commented officer Jung.

"Did you happen to get his name?" Asked the other.

"Yeah, he said his name was Lee Donghyuck. Are you going to look him up, Taeyong?" answered Jung.

"Yes," the older replies.

"He's a minor. I wouldn't recommend it, " the other countered.

"Fine, I won't, " the older officer stated with a slight glare. "It's just strange."

"What is?" Asked officer Jung.

"He called Mr. Suh by his first name but didn't know who he was, " answered the other. "There's something strange about that kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Donghyuck hiding?
> 
> What does officer Lee find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this was supposed to be two chapters but I said screw it we're making this a chartered fic. Please enjoy.

_"Why did you leave?"_

"I didn't know what else to say or do," the younger replied in a quiet voice. "I don't think they'll help anyway. What if I look into it too?"

_"I_ _don't_ _want you to run into danger._ _That's_ _why_ _I_ _wanted you_ _to_ _persuade the officers to help."_

"Yeah, dangerous but fun. I wanna dig into this myself. We're going to my house and making a timeline," the younger stated in an authoritative tone. 

Taeil let out a sigh but followed the younger. 

They hopped on another bus. The bus ride was about twenty minutes long. They got off near an apartment complex. It was a three-story white building. It had many black metal railings separated by thin walls. They walked inside the small lobby to the stairs, as there was no elevator. The only went up to the second floor. Dondhyuck stopped at the door with the number twenty-seven on it. 

The apartment was fairly big. There was a small hallway that leads into the living room. Further in there was a wall with an archway that leads into the kitchen. To the right of the kitchen, there was a door. Taeil noticed to the far left of the living room there was a bookshelf. The bookshelf wasn't unusual. However, it seemed that there was a part of the wall let up to make a cubic shape. 

"Welcome," Donghyuck spoke. "Oh, and before you ask I don't live with my parents. Well, it's more like they didn't want to live with me. But that's fine because this gives me freedom."

Taeil looks at the boy with sympathy. 

Donghyuck made his way to the bookshelf. The younger turned to look at him and motioned for him to come over. Taeil walked towards him. He stopped next to the boy. The boy ran his hand across the spines of the books. He then stopped at a single green book and pulled. There was a clicking sound. The younger smiled and slides the door. It was a secret doorway! 

The door leads to a room. Donhyuck entered first and switched the lights on. With the lights on the interior was illuminated. The room looked more like a hallway. It was bare of any furniture, except for a small table and a stool. The walls however were not bare. On the walls, there were papers and photos. On one wall there was a whiteboard hung up on it. 

Taeil looked around the room in confusion and surprise. He hadn't expected the room to look like this. But being honest he didn't even know what to expect. Donghyuck smiled at him. 

"You're not the first ghost to approach me. All the papers and pictures are for others that I've done things for. You know, like leaving messages to loved ones or doing something for them," Donghyuck explained himself. "However, I have never helped a murdered ghost before."

_"I_ _honestly_ _thought you_ _didn't_ _help_ _anyone."_

Donghyuck chuckled and said," To be fair, I have only been doing this for two years. The last person I helped got me in trouble. That's why I ended up in a psychiatric hospital."

  
_"I see. But you still chose to help me."_

"Well yeah. I'm not heartless, I promise," Donghyuck replied with a smile. "But enough of this. We're here to make a timeline of the day you died."

_"Let's do it then."_

《♡-♡》

Officer Lee stood in front of Paradise Psychiatric Hospital. 

"Sorry, Jaehyun. But I'm a curious cat," he muttered to himself as he made his way inside.

\---  
The previous night he had stayed at the station a bit after closing hours. He couldn't stop the nagging feeling he got about the teenager. He chose to look him up. Even if he was a minor it didn't mean he didn't have a criminal record. 

He pulled up the criminal record tab. In the search bar, he typed the teen's name. Two profiles popped up. Based on the profile picture he clicked on the second one. 

The teen's file only had one crime. It was from about two months ago. According to the file he had broken into someone's house with a knife. He was charged by the owner of the house. Luckily, there were no victims. Due to previous mental issues and his age the court choose to have him go to a psychiatric hospital for a month. That would have made his release date two days ago. 

The officer sat back on his chair. He knew he could find something about the teenager. However, he was not ready for any of that. He wrote down the hospital he had been admitted too. He had something to do tomorrow morning.  
\---

Officer Lee made his way to the reception desk once he was inside. There was an older woman at the desk.

"Good morning, ma'am," the officer greeted.

"Good morning, there. Are you here to visit someone?" She asked politely.

"No actually. I'm a detective," he replies as he shows her his badge. "I am here to ask about a previous patient."

The lady's smile fell from her face. She now looked a bit concerned.

"What patient are you asking about?" The lady asked.

"His name is Lee Donghyuck. He is sixteen years old. He was released about three days ago," officer Lee replied.

The lady nodded and typed away. After a few moments, she looked up at him again.

"The patient you ask about has been admitted here twice. Both times just to monitor his mental wellbeing. However, if you want to know more about him outside of records then I suggest you talk to the head nurse. I could call them for you if you like," the receptionist informed him.

"I see. If it's okay then I would like to speak to the head nurse, " the officer said.

The receptionist nods and picks up her phone from the desk.

"They'll be here in a bit. You may take a seat in the waiting room, " she said to him motioning to the chairs.

He nodded in response. Taeyong took a seat next to the window. After a few minutes of waiting he was noticed a tall blacked haired man approached the receptionist desk. He spoke to the receptionist for a moment before turning to him. He nodded his head to the receptionist and then walked towards him. Taeyong stood up as he saw him approaching.

"Hello," the other man greeted extending his hand. "My name is Kim Doyoung. I'm the head nurse for our teenage patients."

"Nice to meet you," the officer responded also extending his hand to shake the other's hand. "I am officer Lee Taeyong. I'm here about a past patient."

"Yes, Ms. Min has informed me. You're here about Donghyuck, no?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm here to ask about him," the officer replied.

"I'll answer as best as I can. Come. Let's take a walk as you ask away," the other said as he motioned for them to leave the waiting room.

The officer followed the nurse into a hallway. He waited for them to walk at the same pace before he started asking questions. 

"What is Donghyuck like? I mean outside of his medical files, " Taeyong asked the nurse. 

The nurse chuckled a bit before answering. "Well, he's quite a loud kid. He's social. He's also very caring. At first glance he doesn't seem like he belongs here."

Taeyong tilted his head a bit at the last part. "Does he belong here?"

Nurse Kim sighed. "I've been looking after Donghyuck for four years. I mean not just him but he was one of the very young kids here. He was related to an accident with another patient. I guess that's why I believe that he does belong here."

"Accident?" Taeyong asked raising an eyebrow.

"The first year Donghyuck was here he was 12. He used to room with another boy a year older than him. One night we had a power outage. During that power outage they had an accident the older boy ended up injured. He lost his eyesight. We can't explain it, as doctors I mean. He should be able to see but he can't."

"What happened to that kid?" The officer asked.

"He's still a patient here. Would you like to meet him?" Nurse Kim asked.

"Could I?" Questioned Taeyong.

"Well, we could ask him. Come let's head to his room," the nurse said as he changed his direction to the staircase.

They went up to the second floor. Both sides were hallways with doors on both sides. They turned left and walked further down. They came upon another reception desk. There was another male nurse. He smiled at them as they came close.

"Is Minhyung in his room?" Nurse Kim asked the other.

"Yes, you know how he is," the other replied.

Nurse Kim nodded. He motioned for the officer to follow him. The walked down another corridor. They stopped at a door with the number one hundred twenty-seven. However, before the nurse knocked the door opened. There stood a boy a bit shorter than them. He had fluffy light brown hair. He was wearing the usual hospital pajamas.

"Minhyung," the nurse said softly.

The younger ignored the nurse and looked at him. He had dark brown eyes. He slowly raised his left hand and outstretched it. He made motions as if he was looking for something. The nurse gently grabbed his hand.

"Minhyung," the nurse said again.

The boy held his hand and stepped forward. Before Taeyong could even react the other boy held on to his arm. Taeyong flinched at his sudden touch. The boy let of of the nurse's hand and held his arm with both hands.

"Minhyung," the nurse called in a slightly more form tone.

"Visitor. It's not Donghyuck. This person..." the younger finally spoke.

"I'm Officer Lee Taeyong," the elder introduced himself.

The boy nodded and let go of him. The nurse gently grabbed his hand. The younger flinched a little but then smiled as if recognizing who it was.

"The officer here would like to speak to you about Donghyuck. Is it okay if he comes inside your room?" The nurse explained.

Minhyung nods his head. Nurse Kim lets go of his hand. The younger turns around and walks back in. The nurse turns to look at the officer.

"I'll leave you with him if that's okay. I still need to complete my rounds," the nurse said.

"Yeah. It's okay. I'm just gonna ask him a couple questions and then go as well, " the officer affirmed.

"Well if you need anything inform nurse Park. He's the one in the front desk here."

"Okay. Thank you."

The nurse nodded and then waved goodbye as he turned to make his leave. The officer turned back to look at the still opened door. He could see that the boy was sitting on a chair by the window. He took a deep breath and walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing a timeline of events.
> 
> What did Mark and TY talk about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I lost my motivation for a bit but I am back with a new chapter.

Donghyuck grabbed an expo marker and uncapped it. 

"Okay. Let's start at the beginning of March third. What did you do after you woke up?" he asked Taeil.

_"We woke up early that day. Seven a.m. It was my second anniversary with Johnny. We had plans."_

Donghyuck nodded. He was writing out the timeline.

_"That day we were going to have breakfast together at eight. So we got dressed and ready. We had breakfast at DayDream Cafe."_

"Wait. DayDream Cafe. That's not a cafe in the city," Donghyuck interrupted.

_"We live in_ _Busan. We wanted to live near the ocean."_

"Okay. I'll write that down. You can continue."

_"We left the cafe at like nine. From there we drove to Seoul. We had_ _planned_ _to stay here for three days. It took us about an hour and a half to get here._ _There was traffic. We drove to our hotel, the Neo Culture Inn, to leave our things."_

Donghyuck continued writing.

"What happens after?"

_"We went around the city. The first place we went_ _to_ _was the Han River. We met there. We_ _spent_ _some time there. When_ _we_ _left_ _it_ _was_ _around_ _one. We_ _went_ _to a restaurant_ _I_ _can't_ _remember which one. However, we did bump into one of my old friends. His name is Yuta."_

"Hold on. Are you talking about Nakamoto Yuta?" Donghyuck interrupted. 

_"Yes. Do you know him?"_

"Yeah. He works at the hospital I was in. He's like a friend of mine too."

_"He's a great guy. I mean he did mention working at a hospital."_

"Wait. That kinda makes sense."

_"_ _What_ _makes sense?"_

"When I was at the hospital, Yuta took a week off. It could have been around the time you...."

_"Died?"_

"Yeah. Let's continue."

_"Alright. Well, Yuta joined us at our table. We might have spent_ _an_ _hour or_ _more_ _talking. Eventually, we had to_ _part_ _ways. We_ _went_ _to a mall afterward. We_ _didn't_ _really shop. It_ _was_ _more_ _of just_ _looking_ _around. After we went to the Inn. We showered and then_ _decide_ _to go to a bar. You know let loose a bit."_

"I wouldn't know I'm a minor."

_"Right. Sorry."_ The younger chuckled. _"We ran into one of Johnny's old friends_ _this_ _time. By_ _that_ _time_ _I_ _was buzzed so_ _I_ _don't_ _remember his name or what he looks like, honestly. In between all of this Johnny and I ended up having an argument. I left the bar without telling him. I went back to the inn_..."

"What happens after?" Asks Donghyuck. 

_"I..._ _I_ _don't_ _actually_ _remember_ _. Honestly,_ _I_ _don't_ _even know how_ _I_ _got to the inn."_

"Okay. So then, our timeline ends here," the teen stated. 

The older man nodded his head. Donghyuck looked at the white board where he had written the timeline. He pondered for a moment. Then it came to him. 

"Tomorrow we will go to the inn. But now I will go sleep," the teen stated. 

_"Okay. Go to sleep now."_

|@_@|

  
Taeyong stepped inside the boy's room. He closes the door to give them a bit of privacy. He sat on the boy's bed that was on the opposite side of where the boy's chair was. A silence came over them.

"Officer?" The teen called out breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Taeyong replied.

"Who is here with you?" The teen asked.

Taeyong paused. There was no one else with them. "I came alone...?" He responded, sounding confused.

The teen turned his head to look at him. He looked at Taeyong with a fixed and intense look. His stare made Taeyong, for a moment, forget the boy was blind. 

"Oh," the teen answered looking away. "Call me Mark, please. Only nurses and doctors call me Minhyung. I think I associated that name with being _crazy_." He made air quotes with his hand when he had said the last word.

Taeyong raised an eyebrow. He then asked, "Why do you do that?"

"The air quotes? I mean isn't that why people end up here? Because they're crazy. However, you're not here to psychoanalyze me. You're here for something else," Mark stated.

Taeyong looked at the boy for a bit. He studied his features. He had a soft face and soft eyes. Yet Taeyong already knew that they could be fierce too. His body was slightly muscular. His hair was a bit long, slightly resting over his eyebrows. It was a light brown in color.

"Hello?" The teen called out.

"Yes, sorry I'm still here," replied the officer. "I'm here because I want to ask about Donghyuck."

"He's a good friend. Even after me losing my eyesight, he stayed by my side. It's kind of always been the two of us. What ever you think he did, I promise he didn't do it on purpose. He has a better chance outside. Only reason I haven't left is because my parents don't want to deal with me. He'll make it out there. So please, don't stop him," younger stated without hesitation.

Taeyong was, honestly, taken aback. He didn't expect the teen to quickly reply to him. Especially, not what he said either.

"What makes you think he did something?" Taeyong asks.

"Instinct?" the teen said. He had his eyes fixed on him again.

"Is Donghyuck problematic?"

"No. I think he is mostly misunderstood by people. People think the worst of him. But he's not a bad guy."

"I see."

"Oficer, can I ask _you_ a question."

"Sure."

"Why are you actually here?"

Taeyong paused. There's no way this young man could tell he was here out of curiosity.

"I'm here to know about Donghyuck," he finally replied.

"No, there's something else. He said something to you, didn't he?" The younger countered.

The officer sighed. Guess I can just be honest.

"Okay. Yes, we can say that Donghyuck said something. It was about a case. A solved one but he insisted that something wasn't right. So I got curious about him, sue me. As far as I know he and the victim have no relation."

The teen murmured something that he didn't catch.

"Look into it then. If you're curious maybe look into the case instead of my friend."

The officer looked at the boy. He was facing him again.

"You might have a point."

#_#

The next day Donghyuck woke up fairly early. He made his way out of his bees room. He looked around and didn't see Taeil. 

"Taeil?" He called out.

The ghost appeared from the bookshelf. 

_'I'm here."_

"Okay. Give me twenty minutes and then we'll make our way to the hotel," he said with a yawn at the end.

  
Twenty minutes later he was ready. He grabbed his wallet and keys. The teen and ghost headed to the nearest bus stop. They hopped on the bus and rode it for about half an hour before getting off. They walked a bit further down the street to the inn.

There it stood. The Neo Culture Inn. It was four stories tall. It was painted a dark grey and light green. The sign hung from the front wall facing the street.

Donghyuck turned to look a Taeil. The other also looked back at him and nodded. They made they'reway to the entrance of the inn.

×-×

Once alone Minhyung sat back on the chair by the window. He could feel the warmth of the sun. Yet against his back he felt cold. 

"Do you need something?" He asked.

A voice of boy whispred near his ear. "That man, killed me. He's a dangerous person. Beware of him. Don't trust him."

"I know," Minhyung replied in a whisper. "I already know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well who could the man be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths cross.
> 
> And maybe Mark knows somethings.

"I don't know why I just realized that I'm letting a dead person guide me out of a mental hospital," Mark whispered.

_'Well it's me or you're stuck here.'_

"I didn't mean to insult you, Jaemin," Mark whispered in defense.

_'I know. Plus who would want to let out a blind boy with mental issues?'_

"I thought we agreed that I'm not crazy," Mark said back.

_"We did, didn't we. Also, we're almost to the back door.'_

"Alright," Mark replied.

Mark felt a cold sensation on his chest. He took this as a sign to stop walking. The cold feeling moved to his left arm and Mark moved to the left. His arm bumped against a wall. He gently touched along the wall. He was in a corner.

_'Don't talk, a nurse is coming this way.'_

After a pause, Mark could hear footsteps approaching. They stopped suddenly.

_'They stopped walking. I think they might be waiting for someone.'_

There was another pause. There was another set of steps.

 _'Another nurse._ I've never seen them before. I think they might be new. We'll wait for _them_ _to leave.'_

There suddenly was a sound through the intercoms:

** "Code purple. I repeat we have a code purple." **

_'Fuck_ _they noticed_ you're gone. But at least the nurses are leaving.'

Jaemin was right he could hear the nurses' footsteps rapidly getting distant.

_'We gotta move quickly.'_

Once again Mark felt a cold sensation again. It was on his right arm. He stepped to the right. The cold sensation moved to his back and Mark took it to walk forward.

_'Quickly, Mark. Quickly.'_

Mark quickened his pace. A cold sensation on his left arm and he moved left.

'Door is ahead of us. Just keep _walking. Outstretch an arm.'_

Mark did as told. In a few steps, his hand touched cold metal. He quickly moved his hand to find the push bar. Once he found it he pushed it. Mark felt the sunlight touch his face.

 _'Welcome to outside. But first,_ _let's_ _get out of the hospital grounds and fast.'_

□-□

Taeyong went to the police station after leaving the hospital. He was just on time for his shift to begin. By the time he got inside, he noticed that Jaehyun had already arrived.

"Morning," the younger greeted.

"Morning Jaehyun," he greeted back.

Taeyong made his way to his seat. He then logged into his computer. His mind was still on the words the teen had said. He had a point. He should be looking into the case if he felt that there was something wrong. But where could he begin? Ah, he knows where.

"Hey, Jaehyun. Do you wanna join me on a small errand?" He asked turning to his partner.

The younger looked at him and said, "Sure."

The two made their way to the parking lot. However, instead of going to the area of the police cars, Taeyong guided them to his car.

"We're taking your car?" The younger officer asks.

"Yes, I don't want attention," the older replied, as he unlocked his car.

"Attention?" Jaehyun asked as he opened the car door.

In response, Taeyong just nodded and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot. He made his way to the one place he needs to look at again.

*^*

Donghyuck and Taeil walked into the lobby of the inn. It was a medium-sized place. It had carpeting that was made primarily of black with specks of neon green and grey. The furniture was modern and there were some plants as decor too. The reception desk was black. There was also a person sitting on the other side looking down, probably on their phone. Donghyuck made his way to them.

"Excuse me," Donghyuck spoke up.

The person at the desk looked up. They smiled at him. However, before anything else could be said someone from behind him spoke up.

"Mr. Lee."

 _'It's_ _the detectives.'_

"Fuck," Donghyuck muttered.

The two detectives made their way to where he was. The slightly shorter of the two have him a smile. Before he turned to look at the receptionist.

"Hello, I am detective Lee Taeyong," he introduced himself as both detectives held up their ID cards. "And this is my partner Jung Jaehyun."

The receptionist straightened himself up a bit. And nodded at the too.

"My name is Lucas. How can I assist you?" The receptionist asked.

"We were here about a month ago because a dead body was found in one of your rooms," Detective Lee explained. "We were wondering if we could get into that room again."

Lucas looked at the detectives before replying, "Oh you mean room fourteen?"

"Correct," detective Lee replied. 

"I can lead you there. We have disabled that room's card scan. It can only be opened with a key," Lucas replied as he made is way from behind the counter. 

"Thank you," responded the detectives in unison.

The receptionist started making his way to the door of the lobby. The detectives following him. Detective Lee paused next to Donghyuck and looked at him for a moment. He made the 'follow me' hand motion and continued walking. Donghyuck didn't hesitate and followed after them. Lucas leads them to the room that was at the ground level. 

"Donghyuck!?" a loud voice called out. 

Everyone turned to look at who had called out. It was an out of breath teen.

_"Who is that?'_

"Holy shit. Mark!?" Donghyuck called back. "How- What the fuck are you doing here!? You're blind!"

The blind teen was still making his way to the group. Donghyuck started walking to him. They met in the middle, Donghyuck taking Mark's arm. Mark put his hand on Donghyuck's. Meanwhile, the other three people were confused about what was even happening. 

"Someone told me to come here," Mark said before anything else could be asked. "They had a cold touch."

_'A cold touch?'_

"It's our code for a ghost," Donghyuck replied.

"Any other way and they would think we're crazier," Mark added.

_'I see. Wait you can hear me!?'_

The teens hummed in reply. They also finally reached the group that had already opened the door. 

"Should-" detective Lee started.

"You can take me to the asylum after this. It's important to someone you know too," Mark cut him off.

The detective gives him a look. However, he did not say anything and let the two teen go in first. He went in last.

"The room has been cleaned obviously. But other than that no one's really been here since then. My brother, the owner, decided to not have guest in this room for a while," Lucas explained. 

"Okay," detective Jung replied. 

"I need to get back to the lobby. But I'll leave you guys the key. Please lock up before you leave and returnthe key when you're all done," Lucas said as he gave detective Jung the key.

"We'll do that," he replied taking the key.

The receptionist bowed before he let them be. Once he had closed the door, detective Jung turned to look at the other three.

"Explain," he said in a firm tone.

"I looked into the kid that came into the station a day ago," Lee began to explain. 

"You did what?" Donghyuck interrupted. 

"Which lead me to a psychiatric hospital, " Lee continued, ignoring the interruption. 

"Where he met me. Donghyuck's blind friend," Mark added.

"Wait so you guys already met?" Donghyuck asked.

Mark nodded. 

"Okay, but what does that have to do with being here?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Well I'm here because of Moon Taeil," Donghyuck answered. 

"I'm here because of a Park Jisung," Mark added to it. 

"I'm here because of them," Taeyong admitted. 

Jaehyun nodded before talking again, "So we're here ultimately because of what happened in this room."

"Yes," the others said in an unplanned unison. 

Jaehyun looked at them one more time. 

"Well then what are the theories? Because if I'm not mistaken we had ruled this case a suicide," Jaehyun finally said.

_'But there is no theory. I know part of what happened here.'_

"Detective," Mark started. "There was a murder here."

"What makes you say that?" Jaehyun asks. 

"The dead guy," Donghyuck deadpans. 

_'Again attitude like that is probably why people think you're crazy.'_

"Donghyuck, this is why people think we're crazy," Mark whined. 

"Hey! You're supposed to be blind yet you escaped an asylum and made your way here," Donghyuck said in a defensive tone. 

"I am blind," Mark said back.

"Yes, very blind. That's why you walk like a sighted person, " the other retorted.

"Boys please," Taeyong interjected.

"Look. You can chose to believe us or not but the victim is here," Donghyuck said. "On the day he died he had gone to a bar. In the bar he had a fight with his lover, Johnny Suh. He doesn't know how but he got here. Then everything goes black."

"Drugged," Mark said. 

"What makes you think he was drugged instead of being drunk," Taeyong asked. 

"He went to a bar," Mark replies. 

"He does have a point. The use of date rape drugs in bars has been a problem for a while now," Jaehyun agreed. 

"True. That will also make sense as to why the trip back here isn't clear," Taeyong agreed and added on.

_'Did they just accept that a ghost is here?'_

"Yes," Donghyuck whispered back.

"Do think maybe someone helped him get here?" Mark asked. 

"That is a possibility. If one is drugged they are bound to lose control of their body," Jaehyun said nodding.

This was followed by a pause. Donghyuck looked at Mark. 

"You're hiding something," Donghyuck stated.

"What?" Mark asked. 

"You. Are. Hiding. Something," Donghyuck repeated puntuating every word.

"What makes you say that?" Mark said back. 

"You seem off. Something tells me that Jisung guy told you something. Something that is related to this," Donghyuck said firmly.

Mark didn't reply. He only stood there.

_'What did you discover?'_

Mark took a deep breath, "If I say something right now it's going to mess up half of the people here."

"So you're admitting you know something," Donghyuck affirmed.

"Yes," Mark admitted. 

"What do you know," Taeyong said a gentle tone.

"I know who the murderers are," Mark admits. 

"Hold on," Jaehyun spoke up, "Did you just say murderers? As in there's more than one?"

"Three. It was carried out by three people," Mark said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun dun! Who were the three people involved? What did the Jisung guy say? This plot might just thicken.
> 
> On a different note:  
> F*king finally! I had the greatest writer's block for this chapter. But sh*ts coming together man!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dead person's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've done fu*cked up. I ended up cutting this last chapter into two parts. Which was unplanned so I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry for disappearing for so long. But I'm doing my best to finish this. 
> 
> Criminal by Taemin plays in the background 
> 
> Trigger Warning!  
> The following contains blood, descriptions of murder, and corpses. Reader's discretion is advised.

__Okay, the n_ ame is Jisung Park. I was sixteen years old when I died. Well more like killed. That happened a bit like this._

_In the high school I used to go, there was this well-known sweet guy group._ _They were all my seniors._ _The three guys were Kim Dongyoung, Nakamoto Yuta, and Suh Youngho. Kim Dongyoung was well-know for torturing other students and helping out teachers. Nakamoto Yuta was well-known for his smile and easy-going attitude. Suh Youngho was known for his tall height and for how friendly he was. They were also known for rejecting girls and a really sweet way._

_Here's what no one knew and I came to discover after my death. Kim Dongyoung had feelings for Suh Youngho. A day before my death, he had confessed to Youngho. He, however, turned him down telling him that he had feelings for a boy, named Kim Jungwoo. To put it simply, Dongyoung was beyond furious. He was seething._

_His anger kept on till the next day. It was after school I was making my way to a cafe to study when I bumped into Dongyoung. I apologized and he replied that it was okay. There was a moment of pause before he asked me if I would like to join him on a walk. I agreed despite not knowing him that well. That was my mistake. But there was something in the way he said it and smiled that didn't let me feel fear at that time._

_Dongyoung and I walked for a while. We ended at an apartment complex that was about to be remodeled and was, essentially, empty. He turned to me and asked with a smile if we should explore it. I nodded. In we went. Honestly, we were in there for like ten minutes when I was suddenly struck in the back of the head. I remember falling forward, my arms keeping my face from hitting the floor. I tried to turn around but was struck again. I could hear him talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. He kept on hitting me not just in the head but everywhere. At some point, everything became black and cold._

_When I came too again I was standing over my body. My body was laying there motionless and bloody. Blood covered my face and dripped down to the concrete floor. Dongyoung was a crying mess near my body. He had his phone in his hands. Then Yuta came in rushing in followed by Youngho. They saw my body first. Yuta gasped and looked at Dongyoung in terror. Youngho stood wide-eyed._

_"What did you do? Dongyoung what did you do? What did you do?" asked a very stunned Yuta._

_"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know! I-I-I just hit him... I couldn't stop! I-I-I killed him!" Dongyoung replied in hysterics._

_There was a pause. A short pause. In the short pause, there was a shift in the atmosphere. Dongyoung stops his sobbing and his breathing becomes less erratic. I looked at him. He had stopped shaking and was now staring at my body. Dead. His eyes looked dead like mine. He moved his head up to look at the other two._

_"You'll help me, won't you?" He said with his sweet smile. "You'll help me hide them, no?"_

_I could see the way the other two stilled in place. There was fear in their eyes._

_"I'll help you," Yuta spoke first in a quiet voice._

_"No, we should call the police," Youngho says in a shaky voice._

_"You do that and I'll say you made me do it. I'll say you forced me to kill them. Because this is your fault,"_ _Dongyoung says._

 _Once again a pause._ _However, something seems to click in Youngho's mind._

 _"Is it because_ _I_ _rejected_ _you?" He asks voice trembling._

 _"You should have_ _just_ _said yes. But_ _you_ didn't. So now look at them," Dongyoung says as he points at my body. "They died because of you. You caused _them_ _this fate."_

_Youngho turns to look at Yuta. Yuta is trembling. He was probably in a state of shock. Even so, he spoke again._

_"It's night. We can move the body now while there are_ _little_ people. We _also_ _need to clean the floor."_

_"Yuta," Youngho said in disbelief._

_There were no other words after that. The next few hours were spent in silence. Yuta and Dongyoung left for a moment to go get some things. Youngho left too and didn't come back. Yuta came back with a bag of cleaning supplies. Dongyoung returned_ _with_ _a big black trash bag. He had also_ _brought_ _gloves which he and Yuta used._

 _They put my body into two bags. Then they set me to the side. They then started_ _cleaning_ _the_ _floor and the walls that got splattered. They worked so diligently as if my body wasn't in the corner. I wanted them to tell them to stop._

_"How will we take the body out of here?" Asked Yuta._

_Dongyoung didn't reply for a moment._

_"I know someone," he_ _finally_ _says, that smile coming back to his face as he pulls_ _out_ _his phone._

 _There was a soft_ _conversation_ _between Dongyoung and the caller. Eventually, he hung up and said_ _that_ _they had to wait a bit. As they waited they moved my body again. This time closer to the_ _exit of the apartment_. A _car pulled up and parked_ _._

 _" Dongyoung_ _?" Yuta questioned._

_"Wait here," the other said as he went to the parked car._

_Dongyoung went to the driver's side and talked for a bit. Then the trunk of the car was opened. Dongyoung walked back to Yuta and my body. He motioned to Yuta to get a hold of my bagged up body. They slowly made their way to the car's trunk. When they got there they lifted my body in and closed the trunk and got in the car._

_I didn't know who was driving but I was pulled along with them. Maybe because my body was in that car or because the killer was in there. I don't know. By now I already knew I was just a ghost. I didn't really have time for the denial or anything. It was probably because I knew I was just gonna die anyway._

_Dongyoung lived in a house in the city. His parents were well off. His house was two stories and had a backyard. The car stopped in front of it. Only Dongyoung and Yuta got out of the car. The trunk opened again. they took out my body and moved me to the steps of the house. Dongyoung went back to the car and talked to the drive again and then they left. Dongyoung didn't let Yuta into the house. Instead, he thanked him and told him to go home and that he would take care of the rest. Yuta hesitated but left._

_Dongyoung ragged my body into his house and then to his backyard. He dragged my body to an empty flower bed. He took my body out of the bag and then sat next to my body. He sighed once he was sitting with his legs crossed._

_"Do you know that you used to live four houses down from here? Probably not but now you do. I'm sorry I killed you. But I was just angry. Not at you. You were such a sweet kid, I'm sure," he talked to my body. "But I need to take it out on someone and you were there. You're lucky, you know? I was gonna plant a flower bed pretty soon. That means your grave is going to look so pretty."_

_He then got up and got the shovel from a small shed on the other side of the yard. He dug up the whole empty flower bed. It was a bit smaller than my height. He dug for what seemed like the whole night. Eventually, he seemed satisfied and stopped digging. He turned to look at my body._

_He sighed and the spoke, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to strip you. Your clothes will take longer to decompose than your body."_

_I remember telling him to stop and leave my body alone. Of course, he couldn't hear me and stripped my body. Then he put my body into the hole he had dug. That's what became of me_

* * *

"Okay, so that explains who Jisung was. But what does this have to do with right now?" asked detective Jung. 

"Wait. I have a cousin named Park Jisung who went missing ten years ago," the other detective added looking at the teens in confusion.

_'Youngho. That's Johnny's Korean name.'_

"That's what I meant when I said it was important to someone you knew," Mark said.

Taeyong stood there in stunned silence. He was trying to understand what the teen had said about a long lost cousin. 

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You mentioned Yuta. As in the nurse!?" Donghyuck questioned.

"Yes. I was as surprised by that. He's always been so nice to us," Mark reaffirms. 

"Did the head nurse change their name?" spoke up Taeyong again.

Mark moved his head to the detective's direction.

"The head nurse? As in nurse Kim Doyoung?" asked Donghyuck.

"According to Jisung, yes. He legally changed his name after high school," Mark affirmed.

"Okay, what you're saying, or implying, is that two nurses and the lover of Mr. Moon were the cause of this?" asked detective Jung.

"Well yes to the nurses and no to the lover having anything to do with it," replied Mark.

"I... I don't even know what to say. They were so nice?" Donghyuck said in a confused tone.

_'Okay, so if they killed me. What was the reason?'_

"So the nurses had something to do with it. But who is the third person?" Taeyong asked. 

* * *

_By the time Kim Dongyoung graduated from high school, I had been deemed a missing person and there had been some news coverage of my disappearance. Nakamoto Yuta left for Japan a month after my death. Youngho went to the States immediately after graduation. Dongyoung also changed his name to Kim Doyoung._

_It almost made me laugh when he chose to become a nurse. It's ironic. He wants to help save people but he also murdered an innocent person. However, I ended up not being the only person to die because_ _of him._

_Once he finished his schooling, he was accepted as a nurse in a psychiatric hospital. And, yeah, you guessed it he also killed people there. However, they were never in a violent manner. He just gave them the wrong medications. Although, if you ask me it's just as bad._

_Two years after he became a nurse in the hospital, Yuta appeared again. He also ended up being a nurse in the hospital. When they saw each other, I could tell there was a bit of fear from Yuta. But can you blame him? He knows what he is capable of. He also became aware that Dongyoung killed a few of the patients. Still, he kept quiet. The only time he stepped up was when Dongyoung was planning to murder one of Yuta's favorite patients. Although, said patient lost their eyesight they lived._

_I figured at this point that I would be the only one violently murdered. However, that wasn't so. It was ten years later now. Yuta had bumped into an old friend. That old friend, however, was together with his lover who happened to by Youngho. Here's were Yuta made the mistake in mentioning this to Dongyoung._

_Unfortunately, later that night Dongyoung ran into Youngho. He was with someone. Dongyoung approached them. Youngho went stiff for a moment and didn't want Dongyoung close to them. Unfortunately, that leads to an argument. So Youngho's very drunk lover left the bar. However, before he could leave he bumped into someone else._

_Dongyoung_ _followed_ _after Youngho's lover. He smiled his soft_ _smile_ _and offered to take_ _him_ _back to his hotel. They accepted. Before, following the other male to his room Dongyoung grabbed a small bag he had in his car. He followed him all the way_ _to_ _his room. When The_ _other_ _opened the door Dongyoung shoved him inside. The man was taken aback even in his drunken stupor. Dongyoung made his way inside the room as well. He sighed as he closed the door._

_Dongyound turned to look at the confused man. He walked to him and held him close to him. His arms, that held the small bag, wrapped around the other man's waist and he placed his other hand on their face. His hand caressed their face._

_"You're pretty. Youngho always liked pretty boys," Dongyoung says to the other man._

_At this point, the other man was trying to pull away. Dongyoung let him go. The other male stepped away from him. Dongyoung took this time to take out a syringe and vial from his small bag. He filled the syringe with the clear liquid of the vial. The other man kept backing up but Dongyoung trapped him against the wall._

_"Don't be like that. This won't hurt," he said as stabbed the syringe into the other man._

_The other man slowly started to lose focus and eventually slide down to the floor. Dongyoung crouched down to get a better look at the other man. He put on gloves as he looked at them._

_"Well here comes the rough part my lovely. Oh, you're not mine. That's okay for tonight you'll be mine. I'm not going to violate you so don't be scared of that. That's below me," he says to them._

_Sure but he's still going kill them. He proceeds to take off the other man's jacket. He places it on the bed. He looks over the room before doing anything else. His eyes stayed focused on the bathroom for a moment before nodding._

_"How about a bath?" He asks._

_He drags their body into the bathroom. In the process, he ends up knocking over a vase and it breaks. Dongyoung lets out a curse but continues to drag the body into the bathroom. With a struggle, he gets them into the tub. When he finally placed the other in the bathtub he paused and took a breather._

_"How do you wanna die?" He asked with that sweet smile and crazy eyes. "Do you wanna drown? Oh silly me, you're not completely with me right now. So I'm going to choose okay."_

_He stands up and walks to the broken vase and picks up a piece. He smiles at it and turns around to walk back to the bathroom. Dongyoung sat on the floor next to the bathtub. He plugged the tub and turned the water on. He let it fill up almost all the way only leaving about two inches._

_"I'm going to need your hand and arm," He says sweetly._

_He took hold of the man's right hand and placed the broken piece of the vase in their hand._

_"Time to say goodbye by your own hand."_

_I feel like you know what he did. He made him cut his own wrists and then he moved his head underwater as the water turned red._

_Dongyoung had this thing that he developed as he murdered more people. Sometimes he would stay for a while as his victims were about to die. He would talk to them or simply just look over him. However, this time he didn't do either he simply made a call and waited. His phone rang again and he answered. He picked his small bag and left the room._

_Now ten years later, was when I discovered who had been in that car the night I was murdered. Dongyoung walked and got into a car. This time I did too._

_"You did it again, didn't you?" asked the driver._

_"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't. You'll see later my lovely Jungwoo," Dongyoung replied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry I take forever to write.


End file.
